What's With Foaly
by The OddBird
Summary: Holly notices Foalys acting a bit weird. No Artemis in this one, it's all underground. First fic, er? COMPLETE, sequel coming soon though o
1. Chapter One

Yes this is my first fic so I might be a little.rusty. But hey Foaly never gets rusty, what am I talking about?!?!?!  
  
Chapter One, Messed up speech.  
  
Foaly gnawed on a fresh carrot stump as he continued to hack into random computers across the Mudman country. Child's play really, but he wasn't up to anything else. He looked at his basket of carrots.  
  
"EMPTY!" he yelled as he trotted across the tile floor of the Ops Booth. He thrashed his horsy teeth and tossed the stump away to the automatic garbage bin beside his desk.  
"I really need to get some carrots, Holly still owes me some!" He leaned over and pressed the button that released the door. It opened silently.  
"I really need to reprogram this thing"he muttered as he clicked and clacked his way out the door. "Too noisy."  
  
Before he got a chance to press the intercom, Captain Kelp a.k.a. Trouble walked in.  
  
"Could you keep it down Foaly?"he hissed. "Everybody in the building can hear you, I heard Root cursing away in his office, ah something about budget cuts. Anyway whats up, lose all your carrots or something?" He laughed.  
  
"Well actually.ah nevermind, I was just disappointed, I didn't get a respond from the president. Tried hacking into his home computers."  
Trouble raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you hack into all the government offices already? Last week I think it was."  
"Lets just say I'm really, REALLY bored. I'm surprised I'm not washing the walls like the rest of you. Ah too many technical security bases to hack into, so little time to do it. I'd better get back to work. I'll see you soon, probably with a sponge." Foaly grunted and Trouble took his que and left.  
  
Foaly stomped back over to his swivel chair and sat down pushing the intercom to Holly's cubical. There was a few seconds pause then loud giggling and screaming and somebody answered.  
"Yessssss,"shriecked a voice that sounded too much like Lili Frond's. "What issss it?  
Foaly quickly turned off the speaker. He didn't want to know what in the world Lili Frond was doing. "Oops,"he mumbled. "Wrong button. Now why in Frond is Lili's name right beside Holly's? Oh well I wont make that mistake again." He pushed Holly's name, this time making sure it was her name.  
"What do you want, oh is that you Holly? Hey sugar, are you going to finally going to tell me what you did with your hair? I've been waiting um how long uh I think two years now, yeah that's right. So want to come over to my house tonight and turn out all the lights we can flash our-" Foaly cut him off. "Think fast Chix," he said as he turned off the speaker.  
"Holly has it bad, real bad. I wonder who messed up my speakers," he thought as he clopped his was out the door. "Oh, I have a pretty good idea."  
  
~~ Holly's Cubical ~~  
  
Holly backed against one wall. "No really,"she said between laughs. "I didn't."  
  
"Yeah ok, that's why you're laughing."said Foaly rolling his eyes.  
  
"That's because Lili Frond and Chix, I say," she broke into a fit of laughter before she could finish.  
  
"HE WANTED TO FLASH!"said Foaly loudly. "He is such an immature sprite, why oh why did you hook it up to him?"  
Holly just continued laughing, very un-Holly like. She stopped when she heard footsteps coming their way. They both watched in fear as Root entered the now cramped cubical.  
"WOULD YOU SHUTUP YOU DARVITING UNICORN!"yelled Root spraying spit everywhere, not to mention creating an excellent shade of fuchsia. It would have been a beautiful colour, if it hadn't been on his bulging swelling- with-anger face. "I'M TRYING TO WORK!"  
"Work out?" whispered Foaly. "That's a first." Holly smiled, bad move.  
  
"ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME SHORT? WHY AREN'T YOU SCRUBBING HE WALLS WITH THE OTHERS! GO, NOW OR I'LL HAVE YOUR BADGE." He stopped for a few seconds, then turned back on Foaly. "YOU GET BACK IN YOUR OFFICE AND GET WORKING ON SOMETHING, OR I'LL CUT YOUR BUDGET!"  
  
Holly nodded, Foaly started walking towards the door. As he passed, Root whispered in his ear, "Oh yes and do us all a great favor and don't attempt to flash anyone or anything, I'm already losing enough work as it is."  
  
Foaly rolled his eyes when his back was turned to Root. He knew he was watching him as he walked back to the Ops Booth. As said before, he didn't like budget cuts. He pressed the password buttons that beeped to the song Burn Baby Burn by Lava, Haven's number one hit band. It opened silently, as Foaly shook his head. He sat down in his chair and thought silently for a few seconds.  
  
"How can I flash anyone? I'm a centaur. I'm already butt naked."  
  
So, yes it doesn't seem like it's going anywhere, that's what second chapters are for, and third and fourth and oh what's he fifth number called....?  
  
:::.~The OddBird~.:: 


	2. Chapter 2

Alex472: WOOHOO!!!!First reviewer. Cool!!!! Ok I turned off the anonymous filter thing. Thanks for telling me about that, I would never have known otherwise. I'm updating as often as I can. Keep reviewing! Heres second Chappy, enjoy.  
  
Chapter two, Wakey, Wakey  
  
Foaly awoke with a start. He yawned and immediately felt pain in his back but nothing in his foot/hoof. He had been sleeping with it under his back, the hard hoof digging into it. He spent a few seconds flopping his hoof around, trying to get the circulation back through to it. He accidentally hit a button, one of the millions of them in front of him. "Oh jeez,"he moaned. "Please not let it be the seat booster."He closed his eyes, waiting for whatever he had pressed to do its thing. After a few seconds some fall-to-sleep-to music came on the speakers surrounding him. He opened his eyes and saw on the wide, flat screen in front of him, pictures of carrots. He stared at the pictures. Cooked carrots with butter, raw carrot with dip, carrot omelette, carrot chips, carrot juice and just regular plain carrots. He could drool, he wondered why he didn't. Some few seconds in heaven later, he snapped back to life. "Stupid lullaby thing, why do I keep this on here?"He pressed the delete button and the usual beep went as it was washed away from his computer for life. This time the beep was a bit louder. He stopped and listened. "Visitor arrival,"said a computerized voice from his computer. (A.N. well of coarse it's computerized) Foaly swung his chair around, looking to see through the tinted windows. It was Holly banging on the glass trying to smash her way through. He reached back and pressed the door release button. Holly burst into the room, tripping over the wires on the floor. "D'Arvit," she mumbled as she pulled herself up. "Foaly, why didn't you let me in before? And don't use the, I was deleting something excuse, it's getting old." Foaly sighed. "I suppose. So what brings you here? Oh did I mention you owe me a carton of carrots? Holly shrugged off a few wires, tangled around her. "No, I don't owe you any carrots, they're out of season, remember. I'm not spending all my earnings buying you carrots that had to be shipped from the edge of the earth. You have the biggest pay, why don't you buy them yourself?" Foaly immediately had a flashback of taking all his earnings and buying all the carrot in stock. He thrashed his tail around. "Nevermind about that then. So what brings you here?" "Root wants you to go to his office,"she said examining a few false bottoms. "Needs you to make something." "Are those exact words?"asked Foaly as he shutdown all unnecessary computers. "Well no,"said Holly smiling a bit. "If you want exact words then it would sound like this; Get that unicorn down here right now or I'll cut his budget and yours too. If he's not down here by the time I want him to be down here then I'll chop off his tail! I'll ask the butcher for the knife too, no doubt about that!" Foaly grumbled. "I'm so unappreciated." He trotted off towards the door, Holly following him. It shut silently, as Foaly winced. Holly noticed his face.  
"What's wrong?"  
"What's wrong,"asked Foaly sarcastically. "A sound detector in the apartments four miles away could hear the sound of that door." Holly sighed as she turned the corner, where the rest of the LEP were washing the walls. Sometimes it was hard having a genius friend.  
  
Foaly took caution as he knocked on Root's office door. He heard a grunt and took it as a welcome sign. The door slid open and Root was there, smoking a fungus cigar as always, and sitting with his feet propped up on his desk. "Hey ponyboy, I've got a request." Foaly smiled, this was good, something to do to weasel out of washing the walls with the others. Everybody hated cleaning day; Foaly hated it even more, because he was always bored. "Anything you want Commander, a foot stool perhaps?"he said eyeing Roots scratched and battered up desk. Root grounded his cigar under his desk, along with the other in the collection he now had. "No. Your supposed to be a technical genius remember? I want a voice activated cigar dispenser, got that? Response to my voice and ONLY my voice. Can you remember that much?" Foaly smiled, that was the simplest request yet, though it kept him busy. "Of coarse Julius, whatever you say." That set Root off. "WHAT HAVE I SAID TOO MANY TIMES TO RECAL UPON? DON'T. CALL. ME. JULIUS!!!!!!" "I'll get to work on that dispenser now,"said Foaly edging towards the door, trying to hold in his laughter. "Talk to you later." "You do that,"hissed Root when Foaly was out of site. "You show me how smart you are you mutant stallion."  
  
Oh a mutant stallion, that's quite an insult, well if you were a centaur it would be. Review like good readers, third chapter up soon.  
  
Yours till chickens stop running with their heads chopped off,  
  
:::.~The OddBird~.:: 


	3. Chapter Three

Mage Kitty: Hey I remember you, you're writing Foaly's Carrot. My favorite fic in all of fanfiction.net, glad to have you as a reviewer! Yeah I made a mistake doing the typing thing, I got it up fast, had to go somewhere. Keep reviewing!  
  
Kelsey():Hey that's funny my sister has the same name as you, cool. Thanks, I think everybody who has a creative and sense of mind is odd. All you reviewers are odd! Be proud! Foaly, nope he seems pretty normal.*cackles evilly*. No I'm not making H/F that's seems wrong. I may make a T/H or R/H I'm sure Mage Kitty would like that;)  
  
Alex():Hey, I kinda like that idea hmmm, or maybe somebody else.  
  
Tonduil: Hey I think I've seen you before. Anyway, thanks. My spellcheckers in American spelling so some words may be wrong, and others I just spell wrong because I'm typing too fast or I just spell it wrong. Either way, I'll try going over it three times; Canadian spelling is a lot different. Night, nite? 0_o Here's the third chappy!  
  
Chapter Three, Smoky?  
  
"A mutant stallion eh?"Foaly muttered to himself on his way back to the Ops Booth. "I hope he knows that I heard him loud and clear. I thought only turtles could be mutant, ah I'm watching too much Mudman television." He typed in the code, singing along with Burn Baby Burn. "Cuz all you have to do for me is..Burn Babyyyyy Burnnn!"  
  
He heard a cough behind him. Turning around quickly, he saw an elf, dressed in an LEP jumpsuit. It was Corporal Grub, Troubles little brother. If centaurs could blush darker, that's something yet to see. Foaly whimpered.  
  
"What were you doing?"asked Grub, checking his freshly manicured nails for any hangnails.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard the song Burn Baby Burn?"asked Foaly relieved that Grub didn't even know the song.  
  
"Uh no,"said Grub looking around making sure nobody was listening onto them. "I have wall washing duty to do, don't want to let down the LEP!"  
  
"Your so outta touch,"muttered Foaly as he watched the Corporal hurry away. "Not to mention a bit perky." He sighed and walked in, sitting down on his swivel chair. Might as well get to work on that cigar dispenser.  
  
~A few hours later~  
  
"Ah it's done, finnaly,"he exclaimed to no one in particular. "Oh I could really use a carrot right now." He usually rewarded himself with a carrot after every job. His stomach groaned. He took a flask full of beetle juice from in his drawer and gulped it down. "Mmm with the shell mixed in!"(A.N. -_-)  
  
A scene, which resembled one of a bird smashing into a building window, appeared in his glass, distracting him from his drink. He opened the door by pressing a button to his left.  
  
"Hey'a Holly,"he said happily, as she crashed to the floor. "Done wall duty?"  
  
"Nope break,"she said wiping a cluster of bubbles off her hair while getting up. "I just came in to see what Root wanted."  
  
Foaly laughed. "A cigar dispenser, hmm wonder why."  
  
Holly frowned as she rubbed her eye that had soap in it. "Ow sheesh (A.N. If you used Loreal Kids Shampoo you wouldn't have that problem) that shampoo really stings. Don't tell me your going to jinx it like the footstool you made for him last time. My ears are still ringing."  
  
Foaly smiled bringing up that amazing day. Root was sitting down and his feet up on the stool. Suddenly you could hear screaming as he was flipped over by the booster springs. He sighed. "No I won't do that again. He's already fighting with the Council to make a stool, he doesn't trust me, anything goes wrong and my budget is getting lowered, for sure"  
  
"Aw,"said Holly. "I would love see Root fly through the roof again, it's better when he's all red and screaming like a girl, hmm maybe because he is." She checked Foaly clock. "Oops, got to go, I'll see you tomorrow, I'm leaving after the wall duty."  
  
"Oh yeah, did I mention Root called me a mutant stallion?"said Foaly totally ignoring what Holly had just said. Holly gasped.  
  
"That's not very Root-like, maybe something's wrong with him. It's been a while since he's been on vacation. I'm going to go ask what's wrong maybe pursue him to take a vacation."  
  
Foaly smiled, "You know what this means right?"  
  
"PARTY!!!!!"shouted Holly. "D'Arvit, too loud. Root will come any second now."  
  
"No,"said Foaly with that mischievous glint on his face. "I can hack into all his computers and find out what he's up too. That's if he's up to anything."  
  
Holy didn't look as interested as she had with the party idea, but agreed. She soon left, complaining of having to steer Chix away from the girl's restroom. (A.N. Pervert.)  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Foaly walked into LEP headquarters that morning being praised by every lower position elf than him.  
  
"Would you like a cup of tea sir?"asked a minor elf quietly.  
  
"Er, I'm not a big tea fan,"said Foaly cautiously. "But if you have any carrots that would be good."  
  
At those word, the elves starting backing off, giving dirty looks and going back to their normal everyday work. Foaly shrugged and got into the elevator that led to the Ops Booth. When he got out, no elves were there.  
  
"Hmph,"he murmured as he typed in he password and walked into his own computer heaven. "Word spread quick around here. Ah well, might as well deliver that cigar dispenser to Root, I have to get his voice onto it." He grabbed the non-environmentally friendly machine and exited the booth, heading off to Root's office.  
  
~Root's Office~  
  
"This is probably the first thing I'll ever appreciate from you Foaly,"said Root having his fun by taking cigarette by cigarette out and putting it back into the top. Foaly decided to take it as a compliment.  
  
"Thank you Julius,"said Foaly with pride. It had taken him less than fifteen minutes to put it all together. He might as well take the comments and run. Root was too happy to scream his head off at Foaly.  
  
"As long as I never hear that word coming from your mouth again, I'll be happy like this all the time,"said Root waving to a cute girl walking down the street outside from his window. Foaly gave a look that showed he was scared, Root and another young chick, uh, uh.  
  
"I'll test it out a bit more.GAHHHHH! FROND KILL YOU, YOU DARVITING BASTARD MUTANT STALLION!!!"roared Root as a cloud of tobacco flew in his face.  
  
"Take a holiday!"yelled Foaly as he galloped out the door, once he was out of earshot he murmured. "That WASN'T supposed to happen!"  
  
The next day of work Root wasn't there. Foaly sat at his desk in misery. Holly was thumping on the door. He was either ignoring her, and couldn't hear. When Holly yelled "CARROT" Foaly started paying attention and turned to face her, just when she backed up to body-slam the door. He let her start running and good few steps, then opened the door and watched her fly into the room.  
  
"You know,"she said brushing off her jumpsuit. "I REALLY hate when you do that."  
  
"Carrot,"muttered Foaly. "Dung dip..."  
  
"What did you just say?"she asked in shock.  
  
"Oh nothing. So what did Root say yesterday. He must have agreed, I guess."  
  
"No actually,"said Holly thoughtfully. "He swore for a while then said he'll think about it. And he wants the three best captains to make sure it runs smoothly. That's me Trouble, pah Lili even though she's not a captain, Chix ewww, did I mention he stole Gardon's panties yesterday while she was in the shower, people reckon he still has them. Wouldn't doubt that. "Then theres a bunch of other people, forget their names. Oh yeah, and you. Well I best be off, got to make sure nobody kills each other. See you soon." She went out the door carefully stepping over the wires.  
  
Foaly was back into his misery. "CARROT,"he shouted. He knew Root was going to come storming down the halls now. "Roots not here, remember."He groaned and slumped back into his chair.  
  
+ +~* *~ + +  
  
Hmm longer than others. So, do you see Foaly getting a little odder? I do, I wonder why hmmm.  
  
Yours till bald eagles use Miracle Grow,  
  
::.~The OddBird~.:: 


	4. Chapter Four

Mage Kitty: *stares blankly* Ok.You're a soccer goalie too? Join the club, I'm always coming home with blood everywhere. Yeah of coarse Foaly's Carrot is my favorite fic, it's AMAZING I tell ya! Anyway, rambling eh, happens all the time, I find it highly entertaining to hear people rambling, makes me laugh.  
  
Tonduil: I have no idea what you meant by that, oh well I hope you see this one.  
  
ALEX():My plot lines is coming up in this fic, so wait no more. Well I think it is.  
  
Lutefa: Hmmm that was an interesting story, glad you can relate.  
  
Ok I thought it was about time I started doing Disclaimers, so no evil people can sue me. So.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Foaly, Holly or Root, or any other recognizable characters from the Artemis Fowl books, if you can't figure that out then your beyond help.  
  
Chapter four, a very VERY messed up chapter,  
  
Foaly sulked at his desk, turning on the intercom to random people and shouting "CARROT!" at them.  
  
"CARROT!" he yelled into somebody's cubicle. He was about to switch the connection when there was a reply.  
  
"Foaly, is that you?"  
  
"Oh Frond.."muttered Foaly. "Hi Holly."  
  
"Oh hey Foaly,"she replied. "Are you coming down here yet? There's runaway baby elves down here, messing up my papers."  
  
Foaly sighed. "Holly, why is there little elves in the LEP headquarters?"  
  
"Oh,"said Holly simply. "I'm babysitting for Lili Frond."  
  
"WHAT!""  
  
"She got pregnant, remember?"  
  
"No, with who?"  
  
"Root."  
  
"Ewwwww, tell me your joking"  
  
Holly laughed. "Don't worry, I am."  
  
Foaly wiped his sweaty brow. "Good that was making me scared for a moment, Lili's wayyyy to young for him. So now that that's cleared up, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Come down here and fix the security box, it's jammed with something in a wrapper, people are tramping through the doors with complaints to report, come down, hurry."  
  
The line went dead. Foaly got up and clopped over to where his toolbox was. He picked it up and pressed the door-release button, and headed towards the elevator. This was going to be a long day..  
  
~LEP Lobby~  
  
"Can you se what it is?"asked Holly desperately. "Gum, whatever."  
  
Foaly made a face and pulled out the cause of the mess-up. He held it up for Holly to see, it was a pad.  
  
"Oh that's mine!"shrieked Lili Frond running past with toilet paper hanging out of her outfit. She grabbed it and waddled off to the girl's restroom. Holly sighed, Foaly grimaced.  
  
"Desperate situations like that,"said Holly shaking her head. "I wonder how it got stuck in the heat vent."  
  
Foaly had a good idea why. "Lets go back on duty before we get the chance to ask." He said packing up his toolbox.  
  
They walked back to their own cubicles, Holly to collect her stuff, and Foaly to sit there and watch all the cameras in the building all day. Holly kicked the bulging door, in which people were body-slamming themselves into. They could make out the odd unconscious person lying on the ground, people stepping on them. Holly tisked and tusked as she strode into her office.  
  
Foaly typed in his password, and entered his humble Booth. He sat down on his chair, watching all the cameras. Still whimpering for carrots.  
  
Foaly saw something rush past a camera, he quickly hit rewind and watched it in slow motion. He couldn't make out who it was. He pressed the intercom button to Holly's cubicle.  
  
"Holly, Holly, are you there?!"  
  
"Yes, what?"  
  
"There's an intruder in the second floor, heading off towards the elevators, go take the elevator, catch up with whoever they are. Hurry today's not the day to have errors."  
  
He didn't get an answer. Holly cut the line, dashing to the third floor.  
  
~Third Floor, In front of Elevator~  
  
"Surrender,"hissed Holly into the darkness, holding up her Neutrino. "I'll shoot."  
  
Out of nowhere somebody swooped down, and whispered, "You'll be my personal." The intruder breathed against her for a few seconds, kissed her, then vanished.  
  
Holly stood there, stunned. "I'll kill that person now. Who are you, where are you. Most of all, why the hell did you just kiss me?!"  
  
She felt a cold wind sweep over her back. She spun around. All of a sudden the lights flicked on. Holly looked towards the light switches. Nobody was there.  
  
~Outside of Ops Booth~  
  
Foaly stood around, watching for any unrecognizable people. Someone was in the corner of his eye. He turned his head and typed the password into his computerized lock. He was attempting to back into his safe Booth, when the enemy attacked. All Foaly could remember was somebody whacking him. He knew who the somebody was.  
  
"Hey your-"  
  
A hand covered his mouth. "Breathe a word to anybody, and I'll kill you."  
  
Foaly nodded. The intruder hit him in the side of the head with a frying pan and ran off. Foaly staggered into the Ops Booth and collapsed on the floor, unconscious.  
  
+ +*~ ~*+ +  
  
Ok, ok a frying pan, I know but it just came to me that the intruder should have a frying pan considering I know who the person is. To some of you, well you'll REALLY like who it is, other may go 0_o? Any way that's the way I'm going to do it.  
  
Yours until parrots develop their own freaking language,  
  
.::~The OddBird~::. 


	5. Chapter 5

Black-knight-1988: Ah..well...gee thanks. Well actually I have no idea if carrots have seasons, but down in Haven everything's different. IC? What does that mean? Out of Character? In Character? I'm new so don't mind my ignorance. Yes I play soccer, ah well football in England I guess. Champion team! But I'm more of a baseball gal.  
  
Lutefa: Noooo it can't be Artemis remember! NO ARTEMIS IN THIS FIC! Ahem sorry I cannot tell you, I believe there is only one person I can tell but that person will have to find who they are. But you'll find out sooner or later;)  
  
EvilSpirit():Cool SOMEBODY doesn't have this thing with people getting whacked over the head with frying pans. But of the gun seemed kind of old, it needed a little oouphf so the first thought that came into my mind was a frying pan; I wonder why that was..  
  
Mage Kitty: HandBall? Never heard of such things, how do you play it? I'm either goalie or mid-field. NaeNae, I'm supposing that's your friend? That's an unusual name. I can only wonder what class you were in when you submitted that lol.  
  
Kelsey(): *winks* sorry, I can't tell you who's the intruder. Um I really don't know what gives it the right to do that. You'll find out in some time. Um frying pan hmmm it was cooking??? I don't exactly know.  
  
ElvenWolf: Well, what I meant was parrots copy what humans say when you train them, but anyway.I'll try and break the paragraphs up THREE spaces, that should be good enough.  
  
Disclaimer: Er I don't own Foaly or Holly.  
  
Chapter 5, Who?  
  
The centaur woke up to stars and blurry vision. He could smell eggs, no it was bacon. Then he remembered.  
  
"KILL ALL FUTURE FRYING PANS! DOOM ON STARFRIT DOOM ON-"  
  
"What are you doing?"asked Holly shaking him.  
  
"Wha, wha oh Holly, I got hit in the head with a frying pan!"  
  
Holly stared. "Was it the new Starfrit one with the center heat thingy oh jeez what am I saying. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, what happened to you? Did you catch the intruder?"  
  
Holly's hand all of a sudden jerked to her face, the spot where the villain had kissed her. "No, he got away, probably still hiding in the building. I couldn't see who it was, are you sure your ok?" he added seeing Foaly grunt as he rubbed his horsy ears.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'm fine." We better go check out the rest of the building, I'll check and make sure this creep stays out of camera view, that didn't make sense, but oh well."  
  
Holly headed towards the door. "I'm going to my office to get some guns, we might need them."  
  
Foaly nodded and stood up, sitting back down on his chair. He stared, all eyes focused on the screen, the intruder had done something to Holly, he could tell by the way she had reacted.  
  
~Holly's Cubicle~  
  
Holly went rummaging through her belongings, well actually everything. She had to get the guns out, this man was dangerous. NOBODY had the right to kiss her, unless they had permission. She was going to kill that person, as she had vowed she would. She heard a strange beeping sound and a voice came on the intercom.  
  
"So, baby have you accepted my trust?"  
  
"Chix?"  
  
"No, that old fool doesn't care about anything but staring at himself all day, now what I stare at is different-"  
  
"I don't give a D'Arvit what you stare at!"yelled Holly running out of the room with her stash of guns. "Your twisted, go suck yourself!"  
  
"Gladly, I'll be meeting you soon Holly, in person, when Foaly is dead."  
  
The line was cut. Holly ran out of the room, almost in tears.  
  
~Ops Booth~  
  
Foaly sat up as a beep sounded. It was a tracer, to make a long and technical story short, it was a machine that made a beep when any unknown lines are traced. Foaly turned up his speakers just to hear a few words,  
  
"When Foaly's dead."  
  
He stared dumbstruck. The intruder was going to kill him. But how could it?! He pressed Holly's intercom button.  
  
"Holly, Holly are you there?"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
He buzzed the main hallways.  
  
"Holly, are you reading?"  
  
"The walkie-talkies,"said a little voice in his head. Of coarse to keep in contact with Holly at all times, they each had a walkie-talkie with them. He buzzed the walkie-talkie.  
  
"Holly, come in, status."  
  
"TERRIFIED!"came a shriek back at him. "EVIL VOICES!"  
  
"Holly, calm down the intruder's-"he cut himself off remembering the promising threat. "The intruder IS very evil."  
  
"You got that right,"said Holly thrusting out her gun. She wanted to tell Foaly about the sick things this nutty had done, but couldn't bring herself too it. "We're going to evacuate the area."  
  
Foaly nodded even though Holly couldn't see him. There was a sharp intake of breath, and Holly said something.  
  
"Foaly, why did you cut yourself off?"  
  
Foaly didn't answer, if he said who it was, then the intruder would have it's way of knowing. Then he would be killed, no doubt about that.  
  
"I was going to be sorry." The line was cut.  
  
"Holly! Holly, did you cut the line?"  
  
He thought it over for a while. "Come on brains, you know the answer!"  
  
He put his head down and whispered, "I know it was you, you...you threatening intruder. You are doing something to Holly, and your trying to defeat me! I know I'm smarter than you are! Come show yourself!"  
  
To his surprise, a voice answered.  
  
"I'll show myself Foaly. I'll kill you, I'll be your last vision,"it hissed. "You demented horse. You don't know me."  
  
"I know you! I'm not a stupid horse!"  
  
"So you're admitting it?"  
  
"He's trying to drive me nuts,"muttered Foaly. "IT'S NOT WORKING!"  
  
"That's ok, I'll go talk to Holly, maybe she can spare your life, at a cost."  
  
"Don't touch her,"warned Foaly, but there was nobody listening. The line was cut once again.  
  
~Front Hall~  
  
Holly stood with her gun up, all creatures had evacuated the area (A.N. No she didn't fart.) There was only the highly trained LEP in the building, searching each level. Holly was stuck on guard, to make sure the intruder didn't escape, with guess who? Grub, Mr. Bigman.  
  
"OW,"screeched Grub.  
  
"What now,"growled Holly.  
  
"Oh just testing, ok your awake."  
  
"Grub! This is no time to goof around!"  
  
Grub grunted and went back to his duty, raising his gun.  
  
Holly shook her head and turned around. She was all of a sudden surrounded in black. The last thing she could hear was Grub shouting. Then the shouting stopped. She heard somebody murmur,  
  
"That should shut him up AND his memory wiped."  
  
Holly struggled and could see a frying pan headed her way. She fell into dark, plunging unconsciousness.  
  
+ +^~ ~^+ +  
  
Sorry I couldn't make it longer, stupid projects.. Thank you one and all reviewers, your faithful support is inspiring me. I'll try and update as soon as I can.  
  
Yours until Mr. Delirious Tweety Bird stops seeing puddy cats everywhere,  
  
.::~The OddBird~::. 


	6. Chapter 6

EvilSpirit():You know, I just don't know what the connection is between me and frying pans. I hate eggs, bacons is good but I rarely have it umm French toast is good pancakes are good.grilled cheese is quite good. Hmm nothing unusual, I've never got hit in the head with one before, I got to try that!  
  
slime frog:I hope this will do good for a while to satisfy you needs.  
  
RicaC:Yes me and my fic are strange, aren't we all? Well I'm trying to do something with the format, not sure what really, and I'll check it over FIVE time now. Does anybody know how to make it space out more, I keep putting a million spaces in between paragraphs and it just goes back. HTML doesn't really help either.  
  
Mage Kitty:That happened to me before hmm. Fascinating, now I know what Handball is! Sounds fun. Interesting little blurb about the Canadian. Are you Canadian? WHOO GO CANADA!!! Hey. I actually should be terribly angry with you. WHEN ARE YOU UPDATING FOALY'S CARROT?!?! Ahem *straightens up* sorry about that, just getting a little anxious. Ah writer's block we all get it. Oh well it better go away soon.  
  
Kelsey():Naw I decided not a F/H, well not in this fic *grins mischievously* I hope all of your questions will be answered in this chapter, well maybe MUHAHAHA!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trouble, Root or Grub, I better mention them since they were in the fic.  
  
Chapter 6, Bad Things  
  
Holly woke up barely able to stay conscious. The ropes binding her were so tight she couldn't hardly breath. She had bindings everywhere, mouth, head, legs, stomach, chest, (A.N. ow.) arms and every other possible place. She was almost certain she had one up her crack.  
  
"Oh seriously,"she breathed. "Only Lili wears thongs."  
  
There was a movement in a corner of the room behind her. She couldn't see, well literally. The whole room was pitch black even without bindings over her eyes. She could remember everything that had happened, just not the person who had did it. It was that fairy though, that sick, ignorant sicko fairy who dared to kiss her.  
  
"Show youself,"she whispered.  
  
Suddenly there was a cold metal object to her throat, she was certain it was a knife until it slid across her face.  
  
"A frying pan,"she thought aloud.  
  
"No, your partner."  
  
"Ew I'm not doing anything with a frying pan, go ask Lili Frond, she's the slut of the LEP NOT me."  
  
"No no no, but that is a nice thought. I was thinking more about your technical partner."  
  
"Ohh you mean Bob, my wiring dude? He is so cute, unlike my boss Root, he's sooo ugly."  
  
A growl escaped the fairy. "No you twit! I'm talking about Foaly! And by the way, I'm in companionship with your so called ugly boss."  
  
"NOBODY CALLS ME A TWIT!"roared Holly as she flipped the chair around knocked the mad imposter off his feet.  
  
There was a loud grunt from the fairy and a sigh of satisfactory. Now that her captive was knocked out for a while, she could work on undoing all these ropes.  
  
~Main Hall~  
  
"WAKE UP GRUB!"Foaly screamed in the Corporal's ear. A centaur screaming isn't one of the loveliest sounds in the world. "I'll shake you silly you know!"  
  
All of a sudden, Grub woke up. "DON'T SHAKE ME SILY, PLEEEAASEE!!"  
  
"Ok, where's Holly?"Foaly asked ignoring Grub. "Did-- . I mean, did the imposter take her?"  
  
Grub shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about. All I remember is me standing guard with Lili Frond." He started drooling.  
  
"The memory reverser,"muttered Foaly. "Great, there's only one place where they could be."  
  
~The Room Where Holly Is~  
  
"These D'Arviting ropes!"murmered Holly, having the loosest of luck, with her now raw hands. "My feet can breath, but I can't!"  
  
There was a groan from behind her as her captive woke up. She quickly put all the ropes back around, tying them so loose that they were bound to come undone.  
  
"So, my little princess has decided to hurt her captive? Well prices will have to be paid for that,"he said coming around the front of the stool.  
  
Holly took fast motion and kicked the sick dude in the place where it counted.  
  
The fairy collapsed rolling on the ground in pain.  
  
"AHHHH MY GROIN!!!!"  
  
Holly could almost laugh if the situation wasn't so serious.  
  
She turned as she heard the sound of a door opening behind her.  
  
"FOALY!"yelled Holly in relief. "Please help me!"  
  
Foaly didn't waste any time and trotted over to her, but he was too late. The fairy was rising, deserting his frying pan and deciding to go with his second choice, his knife.  
  
Foaly was about to step forward when the captive put the knife to Holly's throat.  
  
"No sudden moves or one of you will die."  
  
.::^~ ~^::.  
  
I'm SO sorry that took so long. I had TWO projects but don't worry, they're done now so future chapters should get up quicker. I gave away a major hint, I hope you all caught it, I mentioned it a million times. I'll be awaiting your reviews!  
  
.::~The OddBird~::. 


	7. Chapter 7

alex(): Updated!  
  
Lutefa: Ah I'm sure your good at puzzles, this one is so obvious but some people will be saying it without knowing what they're saying.  
  
Slime frog: Here's the rest!  
  
Kels():Nope not a F/H that's for a future fic. You know, I think Lili Frond is a twit, ah but these days appearance is all they care about. Haha you did mention it in your review hehe.  
  
Tonduil: I hope you read this!  
  
Vampygeniewitch: Great, a new reviewer! You'll find out soon. Tension, tension.  
  
SpikeTV58(): Another new reviewer! Who do you think it is? Tell me in your next review, if there is a 'next'.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Holly or Foaly.  
  
Chapter 7, Dun dun dun DUNNNN!  
  
Holly sat, fiercely trying to stop this cruel madman.  
  
"You don't kill one, you kill both of us, no actually, don't kill ANYBODY!"screamed Holly into her captive's face. "And take off that loony robbers mask, you look like a dork."  
  
The fairy ignored her last words. "I have a use for you my princess-"  
  
There was a burst of laughter. The fairy turned around. It was Foaly.  
  
"Seriously, 'my princess'?"he burst out. "Holly is anything but. Your to ill-minded to kill anybody."  
  
The captive started shaking, his temper flailing. In a second, perhaps less, Foaly was on the ground, shocked.  
  
Holly shrieked.  
  
"How dare you hurt him!"  
  
Her captive shrugged. "It's just tranquilizer."  
  
Holly was too brave to faint. Instead she muttered, cursing her captive.  
  
Her captive stared at her. Man she WAS pretty. He was so jealous of Bob.  
  
"What did you say my princess? I'm 'hott'?"  
  
Holly horked at him. "No I said it's hot in here. Maybe if you'd take off that phony mask I could see you."  
  
The captive thought about it.  
  
"Nah, maybe later, after our chat. I'm surprised you haven't recognized my voice, you've heard it before, at least once."  
  
Holly shook her head in frustration. "I'm sorry you evil guy. I am hopeless."  
  
"That's right. Now your going to answer every question I ask you, and if I suspect anything then I'll hook you up to this little truth gadget that your pony friend here has made. Ahh the works of stealing."  
  
Holly nodded. Her brain couldn't let her down now. She didn't have any plans in her head yet though. She was hopeless beyond belief.  
  
Her captive brought up a chair and sat across from her. Holly knew he was really too close. She felt very insecure. It didn't help at all when he threw his knife, almost hitting he poor stunned Foaly.  
  
He started breathing very slowly, then started. Holly stared at him, with a fiery glint in her eye.  
  
"Ok first question my princess." Holly really wished she could yell at this fairy to stop calling her 'my princess'. But instead, she merely nodded.  
  
"Who do you think I am?"  
  
Holly was taken aback. "I don't know."  
  
"Ok, next question. Did you like it when I kissed you?"  
  
Holy started shaking uncontrollably. "Certainly not!"  
  
Her captive started laughing. Her leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Then I won't do it again, I wouldn't want my princess feeling uncomfortable."  
  
Holly nodded. The fairy laughed again and kissed her on the lips. She dearly wished her hand were free to wipe her lips off.  
  
"You're sexually abusing me! You're a sexual abuser!"  
  
"No I'm not. I'm just desperate."  
  
Holly couldn't understand this guy. "Do you think?"  
  
"Yes in fact, I think I want to move onto the next question. Do you like Foaly?"  
  
Holly gave the fairy a stare into the shadowed eyes. "No."  
  
Her captive immediately knew she was telling the truth. "Ok next question."  
  
Holly didn't dare interrupt.  
  
"Would you be willing to go somewhere with me? Perhaps to a ball or something, strip bar?"  
  
"NO WAY!"she yelled in horror. "I don't do stripping!"  
  
"Well isn't that too tough? We're going anyway! Just after the last question."  
  
Holly wished she could be anywhere else. Think of Bob, think of Bob.  
  
"Do you think I'm hott?"  
  
"How would I know? You have a mask on!"  
  
Over in the other corner, Foaly was starting to reawake. He opened one eye at the scene before him.  
  
"Fine then,"said the fairy as he stood up, brushing Holly's hair with his fingers. He walked back in front of her. Holly stared at his shadowed face, waiting with agony.  
  
He ripped off his mask. Holly gasped.  
  
~*^~ ~^*~  
  
Hehe first cliffie I think. Anyhow, please review. The next chapter is special if you know what I mean(. Oh yes, since you're all dieing to know it. the clue isn't exactly a clue anymore since it's been said so many times. I was hoping somebody would figure it out before the time would come but I guess I should tell you. Male, the fairy is a M-A-L-E I can't count how many times I've said 'he'. I bet you're all going Awwww man, that's a crappy clue! Ah well tension!  
  
Yours until birds stop craping on cars,  
  
.::~The OddBird~::. 


	8. Chapter 8

Alex():MUHAHAHAHA whoa! I just did the evil laugh..MUHAHAHAHA! Heh this is fun, I'll do it all day now!  
  
Captian Amy():MUHAHAHAHA -ahem- *straightens up* well yes suspense, that's the whole point isn't it!  
  
slime frog:Woah ok..ok no need to hunt me down, I'm continuing now see! *runs away in fear*  
  
lutefa: *runs back* Hmm Virbil eh, well I guess we'll see won't we!  
  
Kelsey: Ah*gets up off the floor from laughing* You're funny.Whoa another Virbil suspecter.Cabins? You guys like cabins? They smell like wood! But I guess that's a good thing. Hey you're into the evil laughter too! Grrr I will NOT write 564897639657832562987562 chapters! Grrr not even forcefully!  
  
Tonduil: THERE IS NO ARTY IN THIS FIC! PERIOD! I'm not tricking you guys here *stops a looks at all the reviewers whistling and raising their eyebrows* No! I'm serious! Hmm, the other two are possibilities though. Well we'll see won't we!  
  
Sorry for the wait guys. NOT! Hehe, joking.joking  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Artemis Fowl characters.  
  
Chapter 8, dun dun dun DUNNN! Hey, wasn't that the title of the last chapter? Oh well!  
  
"Trouble!"  
  
Trouble laughed. "I've got a mask underneath this one."  
  
Foaly now reawaked without the intruders noticing, glared up at him from the ground. He slowly picked up the frying pan lying next to him. He stood up on all fours and crept up behind the intruder.  
  
"Stay away from her Root!"  
  
There was a pause. Then the intruder (A/N: Woohoo! Last time having to say that!) Whipped off his second mask.  
  
"It is you Root!"shrieked Holly.  
  
Root looked away, and turned around, his knife in his hand.  
  
"Yes it is me, and nobody else needs to know that, now do they?"  
  
Foaly hit him over the head with the frying pan. Root was immediately unconscious. Holly ran over to Foaly.  
  
"Lets get out of here!"  
  
Foaly stood still, then stiffened up and flopped over onto his side.  
  
Root stood up.  
  
"Tranquilizer dart, works every time. You guys fell for the oldest trick in the book. I even scratched my nose while you were running!"  
  
Holly collapsed and starting shaking. "You're going to kill him, I know you're trying to. I won't let you. You sick, very sick."  
  
Root laughed. "Yes, I guess I am, aren't I?"  
  
Holly stood up, and edged towards Root. "Fine, leave Foaly alone and I'll do whatever you're wanting me to do."  
  
Root smiled and rubbed his hand mischievously. "I like this plan."  
  
"So what is it you want?"  
  
Root laughed. "I want you to go with me to this party/ball thing. There is a huge prize for the man with the prettiest lady."  
  
Holly backed away. "No way."  
  
Root took out his knife and bent down towards Foaly's tranquilized body. He beckoned her towards him. Holly approached slowly.  
  
"I'll kill him then,"hissed Root.  
  
Holly trembled as she watched Root's knife against Foaly's throat.  
  
"Don't kill him!"she cried out.  
  
Root grinned. "So you'll go?"  
  
Holly stopped for a second. "Only if you promise not to hurt anybody."  
  
"Ok then, I won't hurt Foaly, just mind-wipe him."  
  
Holly trembled and nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry Foaly,"she whispered.  
  
~^::. .::^~  
  
Sorry I had to leave there. I was in a hurry. I hope you're all pleased. HAHA! YOU WERE ALL WRONG wrong wrong wrong WRONG. I thought it would be really obvious, you know, the fact that Root's gone and everything. Hehe, next chapter up soon I hope! Please review!  
  
Yours until Evil Dr. Peacock gives back Toucan Sam's colour back!  
  
.::~The OddBird~::. 


	9. Chapter 9

Alex(): Hmm weird chapter...Yes I suppose, I've been weirder *gives a really mysterious grin*  
  
Slime frog: Ah you make me laugh with every review. Well actually, I have no clue what's wrong with me, better get that area checked out...  
  
Lutefa: Really? You didn't suspect it? I don't believe you guys...tisk tisk...  
  
Captin Amy(): I'm lovin it, lovin it JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE WILL DIE!!! HE WIL DIE WITH A PIECE OF JANET JACKSON'S SHIRT IN HIS CLUTCHES THE SICK WEIRDO! Wait, did that have anything to do with your review? No, I don't think so.  
  
Vampiregeniewitch: *comforts vampiregeniewitch* Now don't be silly...*jumps up screaming* AHHH I'M COMFORTING A VAMPIRE GENIE WITCH!!!! AHHHH *runs around in a chicken coop*  
  
Kelsey(): Ok, would somebody PLEASE tell me what IC and OC mean? Everybody says it, and I have no clue what they mean! And *backs away* hey...I like Teletubbies! The Berestein Bears are better though... Woohoo no need to shout 0_o(you were shouting?) I love cabins they smell awesome but naw, I'm not a treehugger. I've hugged one tree, and a branch feel and poked me in the eye, had to go to the doctors, it hurt like hell. Ummm oh hmmm I wonder why I wouldn't write that many chapters... I only have one life you know! Oh yes and may I mention that you reviewed Er- *counts it up* - three times? *runs off sniggering*  
  
Blue-elf3001(): Ahhh chatspeak it will turn my brain to GOO!!! Yeah poor Foaly NOTTTTTTTTT!! Joking joking  
  
Mage Kitty: Took you long enough to reply! Well I guess since you died *sigh*-- I can make an exception. WOAHHHHH! GO CANADA! ALL YOU CANADIANS ROCK! Yeah but now they're colourful, but we have to vote god damn, I hate Kelloggs...Yup...fair very fair. I could torture you guys more, hmm idea! *shakes you to death* (even though you have died once already) Foaly's Carrot! Foaly's Carrot! Where is it! I'll hit myself in the head with a frying pan if you don't update! *watches all the reviewers stare at her eagerly* Pah!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Root you got that lawyers I DON'T OWN I DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 9, Off course, just a little  
  
Foaly awoke with his head spinning and no memory of anything.  
  
"What am I?"he asked himself, staring at his hooves. "Some sort of like...mutant stallion."  
  
He shook his head and looked around slowly.  
  
~LEP Main Hall~  
  
"Come on, you promised to go to this dance with me,"said Root smiling evily (A/N: Remind you of anybody?).  
  
Holly was practically in tears. She had witnessed the whole mind- wipe. The worst thing about it was, she had to do it, since lazy old Root didn't know how. She secretly only did a half mind-wipe, so Foaly would still be stable, possibly enough to come help her.  
  
"Hurry up,"said Root. "We're taking the next LEP cab."  
  
Holly ignored him, too busy searching for methods of escape. She found none. She was alone with Root, and soon with a cab driver too. She had it bad, real bad.  
  
"If only Bob was here,"she muttered.  
  
"What was that my princess,"Root asked her.  
  
"Nothing,"murmered Holly.  
  
"Oh, I have something for you!"  
  
Holly hoped it was anything, but his gross kisses that she now got regularly  
  
A dress!  
  
Holly turned her head sideways and puked. Root took a step back, ignoring the offset in front of him.  
  
"I knew you would like it! Now when we get to the ball, I want you to try it on for me."  
  
This had gone too far for Holly. "No way am I putting that ugly thing on, I'll go to the ball with you, in my uniform thank you!"  
  
"Tisk, tisk we had a deal, future Mrs. Short. Now don't go breaking promises."  
  
Holly shook her head. "No."  
  
Root pulled out his gun. "Then I guess we'll have to use force won't we?"  
  
Holly stared into the center of the pistol. "Fine."  
  
Root smiled, satisfied.  
  
~Ops Booth~  
  
Foaly stood up, crashing his head on the shelf above him. He fell to the ground, semi-unconscious. He fluttered his eyelashes and screamed.  
  
"Ow, my like, total head!"  
  
He stood up, shocked at what he had just said.  
  
"Mmmm look at the cute puppy,"he said to a picture of a carrot. "It's so fluffy and adorable, I want to kiss it!"  
  
He at down, playing with a stuffed carrot.  
  
"Oh yes Carrot Top! We'll be on all the comedy shows, oh no, I have to fix my hair first!"  
  
The stuffed carrot hung loosely.  
  
~In a Random LEP Cab~  
  
"Now you must try this on as soon as we get there!"screamed Root.  
  
"Uh, okkkkkkk,"whispered Holly backing away from him.  
  
The cab driver turned around. His head was covered mysteriously.  
  
"Hey, you leave the girl alone."  
  
Root looked at him with disgust. "I can do what I want to her,"he said, raising his frying pan.  
  
The cab driver motioned to release the frying pan. "Ok, ok, I was just recommending..."  
  
Root growled. "Well don't recommend anymore."  
  
Holly leaned back on her seat, hoping this was just a nightmare. Oh her hopes were perished at the sight when they got to the ball.  
  
Root practically dragged Holly into the ball room.  
  
"Stubborn, aren't you?"  
  
Holly growled. "Got a problem with it?"  
  
Root gave her the dress.  
  
"Here, go try this on."  
  
Holly puked again on the floor.  
  
" Ok, fine. But the minute this thing is over, I'm released."  
  
Root smiled evilly, his fingers crossed behind his back.  
  
"Yes, certainly my princess."  
  
Holly went into the change room and went into a stall, wishing nothing more than to flush the dress down the toilet, but then Root would kiss her and buy her a new one, no thanks.  
  
It took her more than five minute to get her dress on. Root, outside the washroom was listening to her struggling and decided she needed some help.  
  
"My princess, are you ok?" he said sweetly, opening up the door a crack. Holly slammed the door open.  
  
"Hey uh Root, where are you huhuhu. I waaaaaaaa."  
  
Root, stared wildly at her from behind the door.  
  
"Is she a psycho?"  
  
"Uh, Stem, what's a tyko?"  
  
"That's psycho Holly, what are you, stupid?"  
  
Holly turned around and crashed into a wall.  
  
"Naw never at all Leaf."  
  
~Ops Booth~  
  
Foaly twiddled with his hooves.  
  
"Wow, this computer is complicated. Everything messed up."  
  
(A/N: Yup Foaly, you got that right...)  
  
~*^ ^*~  
  
Sorry it took so long to get up guys, no excuses I just didn't update for a while. So, I hope this makes up for it, I'm quite sure it one of the longest chapters yet, I think. Review please!  
  
Yours until roosters lay eggs  
  
.::~The OddBird~::. 


	10. Chapter 10

Lutefa: Oh this is a PROM dress *gags even more* I *hate* dresses period.  
  
Mage Kitty: TSDADAP?? Wtf is that? ONLY SIX MORE CHAPTERS OF FC!?!?! *falls on the floor bawling* NO you cannot do this nooooo...  
  
Happynutcase#1: Hello! Heh, now I know what OC and IC mean. Woah! Cool EVERY CHAPTER!!! I like... I like, AFH, hurry up with it!  
  
Kelsey(): I guess we'll find out eh? Yeah, I guess the things screwed believe me, it's like that ALL the time. Sorry heh, I just needed a laugh.  
  
Captian Amy: We can only hope...  
  
Slimefrog: *backs away from the extremely pissed off slimefrog* down girl...down...ROLL OVER!  
  
Captian Amy: Wait, how did you review TWICE?? The reviewing thing's screwed I think. Yeah, I love Foaly too!  
  
Chapter 10, Pulling together pieces, one by one  
  
Foaly sat up in his chair, giggling while painting his toenails.  
  
"Oh, pink is like, totally pretty!"  
  
There was a buzz at the door. Foaly clumsily pressed the door-release button. Trouble looked around and entered cautiously.  
  
"Foaly what happ-"  
  
Foaly broke out in a fit of giggling. Ha, you're wearing a suit!"  
  
Trouble raised his eyebrow. "Well Foaly, I hate to break it to you, but you're wearing nothing..."  
  
Foaly looked down and screamed. He quickly ushered Trouble out. Trouble stumbled out the door stuttering.  
  
"But where's Grub?"  
  
Foaly did his quick useless thinking. "Uh, I don't know."  
  
Trouble shot him a glance. "I know you know Foaly."  
  
Foaly truly didn't know, but to shut Trouble up, he made up something.  
  
"At a prom, yes, downtown." He secretly said to himself, "That should keep him away for a while."  
  
Trouble nodded. Ok, I'll be back here in 5 minutes I just have to get into my suit."  
  
Foaly giggled, "Really, I thought you were in one!"  
  
Trouble smacked his head. "No, my LEP uniform suit thing."  
  
Foaly giggled and walked out of the Ops Booth. Trouble just stared at him wildly.  
  
~The Ball~  
  
Holly was refusing altogether to dance with Root, though her struggling was none but a struggle of a dying ant. She screamed and said mumble jumble about how dresses were tomboy clothes.  
  
"Look how baggy it is. Uh, what does baggy mean?"  
  
Root was an inch away from hiding from Holly, but Holly found him the last time, only because she checked under a table.  
  
"Rut, when waaaaallllll wa go twa dance and dwance trogether?"  
  
Root screamed and ran around in circle then stopped when everybody started staring. He had an idea, a good one too.  
  
"Hey Holly, how would you like to be kidnapped?"  
  
Holly frowned. "What's that?"  
  
Root smiled. "It's when you go for a vacation, a trip away from your house!"  
  
Holly nodded. "Ok...ok! I'll do it!"  
  
~Ops Booth~  
  
Trouble screamed as he walked into the Ops Booth. There in front of him, was Foaly, in a pink and purple polka dotted and striped dress.  
  
"Oh, you like it?"  
  
Trouble nodded sweating. "Er, Foaly, are you ok?"  
  
Foaly twirled around, knocking things off their shelves. "Yes, perfectly fine!"  
  
Trouble ran off, hoping to clear this mess up.  
  
~The Ball~  
  
Root waltzed Holly around the ballroom, people staring at them from the corners of their eyes. Even though Holly hated Root, he still was the best dancer ever. He carried her and put her on the sofa, and left to talk with other people. Holly wandered off into the corner, where the emergency exit was. There was a little switch beside the door on the wall. It said,  
  
"Fire Alarm, Pull in Emergencies"  
  
Holly tried to read it,  
  
"Fir Art, full...of Urgency....Wow, I want a fir coat!"  
  
She pulled the alarm and the ringers went off, people stopped for a second, then started screaming and running like mad chickens. Root scooped up Holly and ran towards the main doors, where he was stopped.  
  
"Excuse us, Mister. Drop the female."  
  
Root stopped still in his tracks. "Trouble?"  
  
Holly started laughing like a twit. "Hey, there's that cab driver we had, the one that never shows his face!"  
  
Trouble stepped closer to the cab driver that was beside him. "Yes it's that cab driver."  
  
The cab driver had his head down. But when Trouble spoke his words, he lifted his head, along with a gun.  
  
~*^ ^*~  
  
Woohoo! A long chapter! Cliffies are my friend! *frying pans start growling* No! I'm your best friends forever. *their mood doesn't change* I only like cliffie so I can torture readers! *frying pan cheer* Review please!  
  
Yours until woodpeckers stop pecking my grandma,  
  
.::~The OddBird~::. 


	11. Chapter 11

Elvenwolf: Coming right at ya!  
  
Lutefa: Ahhh I guess we'll all find out in the end, won't we?  
  
Slime Frog: *covers her ears* OW MY EARS *realizes it's just her singing* o0o0o *blushes*  
  
Mage Kitty: Oh ^^ I is most certainly NOT a Harry Potter fan. And you're not a moron, only guys are morons! I'm definitely not in the editing business, I can't type, or I type to fast like this: 9523u5n02u59u2n0u Then I screw up. My spellchecker sucks though, so that may have something to do with it.  
  
Captian Amy: Heh, doing a little interview there?  
  
IHG: When you can spell 'Artemis Fowl' then you can start flaming me. Deal?  
  
Kelsey: Hmm I have an evil side. Actually it's a longggg story, but I'm spawn of Hell you see and my journey is to seek beyond the horizon line and kill all meanings of good. One of my future days, I will achieve this goal. Mind you, be ready to find dead bodies all over the place. I have my big ass battle axe with me and my roof, that's enough. A lot of people have been asking the same questions as you, hopefully they will be answered in this chapter.  
  
Till the Fat Lady Sings: Hey, I believe I've seen you around here before. Original name by the way. ^^  
  
Wolfrat: Took the words out of my mouth...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trouble, but actually I should considering I'm in it half the time...*lawyers start closing in* Eh, buster, can I see those sheets? *lawyer stares dumbstruck* heh...*quickly takes all signed sheets by Fanfiction.net and Eoin Colfer and puts them through her paper shredder* Oh thank you!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Grub threw the cab driver hat aside.  
  
"Hey Grub it's you, the like...total cab driver" Holly giggled.  
  
Grub gave her an odd look, then shot his finger near Root's temple and pressed firmly. Root collapsed onto the ground.  
  
Trouble stepped in, just missing Root's head.  
  
"Grub my brother. May you tell me what you were doing driving LEP cabs?"  
  
Grub, actually looking brave for once, stole a glance at Holly and then looked at Trouble hardly trembling.  
  
"Grub, you're a true officer. Congratulations."  
  
Grub shook his head, as well as his brother's arm off his shoulder.  
  
"What's happening with Holly,"he asked nervously.  
  
Trouble not bothering to keep his voice low to the carefree Holly.  
  
"Root's done something to her brain."  
  
By now there was only the custodians in the building, as all the guests had ran away in fear.  
  
Holly hopped around tripping over her own feet, singing horrible nonsense. Trouble smacked his head when looking at her sad state of affairs.  
  
"She needs help. Foaly is like this too,"Trouble said.  
  
Grub nodded. "I saw him on the way out. I really want Mommy now..."  
  
Trouble rolled his eyes. Grub was heroic, until things got complicated. Typical.  
  
Holly jumped on Root and he immediately woke up.  
  
"OWW,"he gasped.  
  
Holly giggled. "Opps teehee."  
  
Trouble got ropes out from his pocket and ordered Grub to tie him up.  
  
"We're taking the big vehicles out of here."  
  
~In the huge RV-like LEP vechile~  
  
"Oh pink,"said Holly staring at her uniform.  
  
"Uh Holly. Your uniform is green."  
  
"Of course, what did you think I said."  
  
Grub gave up. He'd tried and failed too many times.  
  
Trouble was in the front driving, trying to get to LEP headquarters until Root (who's tied up in the back of the truckish thing) awoke. Horns were honking furiously on the roads. Trouble was muttering to himself.  
  
"Where's the brakes on this thing...."  
  
HONNKKKK!  
  
There was a crashing sound outside as metal met metal. Everyone slammed to the ground except for Holly, who was stuck on the roof with bubble gum.  
  
"Nice driving Trubs."  
  
Trouble got Holly out while Grub dragged the seeming-like 400 pound Root.  
  
"Great,"said Holly, trying to find out what the long strands of reddish things on her head were. "Now we have to walk right?"  
  
"Nope,"said Trouble smiling and looking up at the building in front of himself. "We're here."  
  
~*^ ^*~  
  
Sorry it took me so long. I'm puking every like 10 minutes (Ewwww) stupid flu. But the good thing's that I gave it to everyone I hate in my class so when I go back to school on Monday, everyone I dislike will not be there. :D I'm very happy right now! *pukes*  
  
Yours until I soar with the Eagles,  
  
.::~The OddBird~::. 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone there's something VERY SPECIAL HAPPENING TODAY :D :D well it already happened because it's 10:30pm and it happened at 10:30am (...too bad.  
  
Reviewers: I am SO sorry I cannot respond to your reviews this chapter, I REALLY need to get this chapter done, I have to get off my computer soon.:D  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned any of the Artemis Fowl characters, I'd be throwing my money into the city fountain...  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Holly staggered towards LEP Headquarters, muttering gibberish. To be in her company...would be like being in company of a friend of mine (Ahem if your reading this I think you know who you are). Trouble was ready to crack out on her...but, she was a girl (A/N: Ohhh yeah who has the power.)  
  
"Holly, do you think you could just... possibly....SHUTUP?!?!?"  
  
"Huh?"was Holly's distant reply. She stared for a moment, and then giggled hysterically. Grub was staring at her, as though he was staring at a slaughtered gorilla.  
  
As Trouble pushed through the main doors, a small crowd formed around them. Actually, to be more precise it was more of a mob...a very angry mob. And angry mob, of employees. So altogether, an angry mob of LEP employees. Trouble had one thought of one person, of one reason this could be happening.  
  
Foaly.  
  
In the Ops Booth  
  
Foaly was duct taping the remains of a dolls braided hair to his tinfoil hat, as well as onto his now purple, pink and white striped heart dress. He was just adjusting his braids, when the door burst open.  
  
Foaly spun around to Troubles face.  
  
"Hullo Lieutenant!"  
  
"I'm not a lieutenant,"he said eying Foaly's braids and brushing off his uniform.  
  
"OMIGAWD I WISH I HAD LONG ENOUGH HAIR TO BRAID IT!"screamed Holly, almost in tears. "Wait... what are braids?"  
  
"Ohhhh, you like them then?"said Foaly, twisting them around his hoof.  
  
"STOP!" yelled Trouble, almost going insane. "Foaly, Holly, you two have been brain waved by Root. We all need to cooperate to get your minds..back how they were. All we need to do is figure out what happened to them in the first place."  
  
Grub stayed silent throughout the whole speech.  
  
"Trubs..."  
  
"Shhh Corporal, I need to concentrate."  
  
Grub didn't argue.  
  
"Foaly...I know what happened..."said Trouble distantly.  
  
"Like TTOOOTTALLYY. Uh, like, what happened?"replied Foaly in a shrill high- pitched voice.  
  
"You've switched...Foaly, you've transformed into the opposite of what Holly is...Erm I guess that explains why you're acting very girly-girlish..."  
  
"So..."said Grub catching on. "Holly is the opposite of Foaly..."  
  
"Foaly's technical...and...uh, well she aint acting the brightest light bulb in the attic."  
  
"She's stupid!"  
  
"Excuse me Corporal..."  
  
"Foalys intelligent beyond word so the opposite of Foaly would be-"  
  
"Stupid...Oh D'Arvit, when do we get to turn them back"said Trouble.  
  
"Like, how'd you know I was a girl, do I not look like one?"said Foaly sympathetically.  
  
"Erm...well hate to break it to you Foaly but...you aren't a female, naturally."  
  
"Trouble, how'd you figure this out in the first place?"  
  
"It's was, well Holly told, and so did Foaly..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Their eyes...they read something, it told me...there were sentences running across them, their minds...trying to tell me things, the real Holly and the real Foaly, they told me it was Root. Foaly told me how to stop it."  
  
"What did I do now?"said Foaly stumbling around in the high heels that could never fit him.  
  
"Foaly, I know you're in there,"said Trouble. "And it's up to you to get Holly's mind back, as well as yours."  
  
The Foaly, hiding behind the mask stared blankly, but in his eyes, written were the purest signs of agony and struggle.  
  
IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRYYYYYYY I haven't updated for almost 4 WHOLE MONTHS but my computer was token in for repairs, and then my dad had to buy the new version of word :O so after that I'm like NOOO I CAN'T UPDATE and THEN- Wait, you don't need to hear this...it's very dramatic anyway but haha that thing that happened at 10:30am was my BIRTHDAY yay!!!!! I'm finally 88!!!!! Phew 88 lonngggg years of living...wonder if I should retire soon... hmmm, naw, give it another 10 years, if I live that long.  
  
Yours till I can cock-a-doodle-doo,  
  
.::The OddBird::. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone!!! –waves- I missed you! –grunt-not-grunt-**

**…Naw, I really did…**

**But now I'm back YAY**

**HappyNutcase****: YES I did update sooner… AND I'm writing the WHOLE FIC with….get this, AN APPLE in.my.mouth. Since I'm too much of a glutton to possibly set down the apple, I'm just taking a bite between paragraphs, and holding it in my mouth for the rest of the time. Yay! You can call me on weekends for free? YAY Call me –sniffle- and get your ing ass on msn it's only ****9:17**** on Tuesday…**

**Slime frog: Devious mind swapage, yessss –hisses deviously- o0o I have the honors of thinking of threats? –teary eyed- such, a great honor…**

**Maddi-Linki****: Actually, yes, my grandma went to a farm once and she was being pecked by roosters, she swore at them and kicked them –tuts- tisk tisk… poor roosters… Arg, AHHH –holds brain- my mind is being… shriveled up by CHATSPEAK ****L**** Ohhhhhh the HORROR AHHH –is done now- Well you're rather stating the obvious now, don't you think, but thanks, I think.**

**VGW: -points and laughs- AHAHAHA Oh well… And get your ass online eh (It's so0o0o obvious I'm Canadian) We need to have another adventure :D In the desert YAY Or Holly's Apartment. The other idea is getting old.**

**Disclaimer: ****I.**** DON'T. OWN. CHIPS. SPORK –pouts- what do you mean I don't own her spork, basturds! She doesn't have a lawyer!**

**Lawyers walk by with her name on a cardboard sign glued to their backs…**

**Erm****… **

**-Bubbles runs by lawyer free with her sock- -sigh- next chapter.**

**Well, I don't own Eoin Colfer…thank flippin' god. Ew, that would be like being his wife 00 -shudders-**

**Chapter 13**

****

****

Holly grabbed onto Foaly's neck.

"Horsey ride!"

Trouble stared in horror of the thought of Holly on Foaly's back.

"Uh…no, no horsey rides. We're in a desperate situation woman!"

Holly gave him a sad look. "Um… what are women?"

"MEEEEE" screamed Foaly delightfully.

"Ok,"Trouble whispered to Grub. "Just look into Foaly's eyes, his are the easiest to read."

Grub gave him a weary look and tried to even his eyes to Foaly's, which wasn't very easy, considering the height difference.

He finally caught the shining brown centaur's eyes, and focused deeply on them, he was about to turn away, and break the silence, when he saw it, words crossing Foaly's eyes slowly.

"Trouble…"

"Just focus Corporal."

And he did, reading the words crossing his eyeballs.

"Corporal," Grub read out from his eyes. "I've been tranquilized, I may seem ditzy on the outside but I'm trying to think of something on the inside. Shoot the needle into me and Holly, it's on my shelf."

The words stopped as Root crashed through the door.

Root grinned mischievously, the rope still tying him up.

"You'd be amazed at how hard it is to hop all the way up 5 flights of stairs bound in ropes."

Trouble shot Root with a gun he took off one of Foaly's million shelves.

"I've been more amazed before."

"Ok Trubs, Foaly said it's one of these syringes."

"Corporal…There's at least a hundred syringes here…how do we know which one."

"We don't Trubs, that's our problem."

Trouble now took his turn looking into Foalys eyes.

"He's so vague now Grub…"

"It's a new vial, hurry, my connection is breaking, soon I and Holly's ( YA notice how I said I and Holly, not Holly and mine :D ) mind, could be lost forever."

"The connection broke. Grub, it'll be with the new syringes, on the shelf near his chair."

They both turned towards Foalys chair, following with their eyes, to a shelf, full of not about a hundred syringes…thousands.

Grub sighed "This'll be fun."

"Come on Corporal, let's get to work."

YAY a chapter that made sense, led somewhere, and is a reasonably long length. –bows down to the monks- give me a turkey give me a turkey I'M FLIPPIN GOD wow, that apple gave me some non-needed energy, it's 10:21 now :D

_Yours until my cats stop bringing dead bird into the house,_

.::The OddBird::.


	14. Chapter 14

**Woot****! Go me! I've updated WILLINGLY no angry reviewer to persuade me to do it, and best of all, IT'S THE WEEKEND yyyyyyayyyy!!!!!!!**

** No-name: But if I finished it soon, then that wouldn't be fun ****L******

** VampyGenieWitch: -sulks- Are you SPLUTTERING AT ME MISSY? Better hope not… yes in the cave, whenever you and chip are on at the same time (which will be when hell freezes over) So, did you win that $100's? if so I get a penny, is that fair enough ****L**** And HEY you have the second longest thank you in the thank you's so BE HAPPY.**

** LunaML: Oops, I wasn't intending on it to be disturbing…but cool, if ya want more that's all I want too ****J******

** Waffles4eva: HAHA you were wrong! WRONG wrong WRONG wrong hahaha –straightens up- I'm glad you like the fic, I hope you will continue reading!**

** Technogirl: -hugs you- Thank you so much! And you're a flipper like me, that uses "flip" instead of swearing!**

** Cookie monster: ****J**** Stop? Right-------here? Or perhaps------------------------------------------------------here?- naw, just fooling with ya, five out of 5 cookies! Go me!!!! –eats one of the 5-**

** Slime frog: Yes cats are strange creatures…. Insisting on bringing dead things into my bathroom –shudder- there was this one time, where she brought in a bird, but it was living and she was too lazy to kill it so she left it in the bathroom…and then my dad is afraid of birds, so he told me to go in, and I looked behind the toilet and the bird was looking up at me and I starting scream and ran out of the bathroom…. Very scary. Yeah! Chix needle-tester!**

** Little Miss Psycho: ****J**** Maniac laughing, very fun. No letting oompa loompas in? ****L**** -ushers all the oompa loompas out of her house-**

** Disclaimer: HAHA –steals bubbles sock and waves it around- No, I don't own anything in this fic… but this SOCK –puts it on and hops around showing it off to everyone-**

** Chapter 14**

****

****

****

Trouble was looking at each lable carefully, not sure what he was looking for. He had tried to communicate with Foaly, but the link was so weak the only thing he got out of him was "pink."

Grub threw the needles aside while Holly strapped on the false bottom and tried to sit on things. Foaly went back to complaining.

"Oh… my GOD. You need to get some tighter clothes, that suit thingy, makes your butt look WAY too big."

"Really?"asked Holly, wondering what a suit was.

"Uh, like, yeah"

Trouble picked up a syringe that read "Mutater."

"Hey Grub, do you think this may be it?"

Grub turned away from the needle he was reading to peer over Troubles shoulder.

"No clue, how can we tell?"

Trouble muttered something and walked over to the panel of buttons on the far wall.

"What are you doing…?"

"Hush Corporal, I'm trying to figure this out."

Trouble squinted and pressed a button. A buzzing noise came then a whispering sound.

"Hello??"called Trouble into the speaker.

"Yes you're a little bunny w'abbit- Oh, hello?"

Chix Verbal.

"We need you to report to the Ops booth immediately."

"I'll be right down commander sir." They heard him tell something he'd be back soon.

It took Trouble a while to realize that he had just been mistaken for the Commander. He smiled as he imagined the shiny Commander's badge he'd long to have. He'd have to sterilize it first…you know…Root had been wearing it, who knows what happened to it.

Grub finally spoke up. "Um Trubs, what about Holly and Foaly?"

"D'Arvit," swore Trouble as he searched frantically for a cloth of some type. He found a dirty old stained Mudman window curtain and threw it over Holly and Foaly just as Chix was let in.

"Hello Chix, Foaly wanted you called down here," said Trouble sternly, acting as if he WERE Commander.

"Uh, I thought the Commander called me down…"

"He did, he had to go to the washroom and told you to stay here until he comes back."

Just after Chix shrugged and was about to sit on the swivel chair, something from under the curtains spoke.

"Wow, it's like, totally black here… black is a dumb like…colour."

Chix jumped up startled. "What's that???"

Trouble acted quickly. "Equipment malfunction, does it all the time."

"Oh," said Chix, gullible as ever. He took a seat in the swivel chair.

Grub took this chance to stab the needle into Chix's arm fur and insert the fluid, whatever it was.

There was a pause, then in a puff of smoke Where there used to be Chix, now lay a frog, tongue and all.

"Care to kiss it?"asked Trouble.

"I'll skip,"said Grub, passing the Chix/Frog to look for another possible needle. As he was walking over, his feet kicked a syringe that had fallen to the floor.

It was pink.

-----------

**HEH I'm mean, cliffies are fun though! Don't worry though, exclamations will come sooner than expected.**

_Yours till I'm eaten by a woodpecker,_

.::The Oddbird::.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part of my 4 day Vampire updating marathon, I'm updating this fic mwhaha. Vampire marathon (yesh, we all sort of um, didn't know) is a celebration of a dear friends birthday! Happy birthday VampireGenieWitch!!**

** Thank you's:**

** Slime frog: **Moths??? My cat hasn't tried that one yet…Yes, kitties will be kitties, I got three new kittens! Get their sooo original name (yes, picked by me) Bob, Betty and Stan.

**Black Pantha:** Yes, I think I mentioned that fic wayyy up at the beginning, great fic, I love it, and want it updated as much as you do –sigh- It probably won't happen for a while.

**Holly Rox: **Don't worry, you wont have to worry about any more cliffies :)

**Suga**** craZy: **Lol, nice laughing. Stuffed monkeys, I have one of those… wait, arg, why do I make everything sound so wrong?

**Cookie monster: **I know you hate them :), that's why I make 'em mwhaha, as I've said, you won't have to worry about them any longer…

**PeanutbutterII**An hour, record time –high fives- Then, re-reading it, two hours? Awesome :P

**Technogirl**No more suspense now, or will there be? Always climatic events, to a point. Just maybe I'll torture you guys some more…

**Little Miss Psycho: **_Cliffies_ _Fun ways to torture readers, making them read more_ (my version) Dude IM A TREE TOO, with all these little kids hugging me everyday, I always feel so loved.

**Neutralgal**Awww, gee thanks –blushes-

** Earthpixie: **Who's ever heard of a fic that ISN'T weird –winks- evil cannabilistic woodpeckers? I'm lost…

Well all, it seems as though the worlds crashing down upon us

Readers: Erm, it does?

Well… no, but it sounded like a wise thing to say, I guess not… On with the fic anyway…

_Chapter 15, Re-settling_

Life was back to normal, if you could ever call life in the earth's core normal. A few things still needed to be fixed. Root's state, the cause, everything. Questions will flow, I myself being unable to answer a few, will leave some to be mysteries, perhaps never to be solved. You may think Commander Julius Root may now be sitting, rotting away in Howlers Peak, guilty on all causes. It turns out, he isn't, and it's all in the science.

No, it wasn't the cigars that did it, the smoke, or even the yelling, well, in a way.

_"Hey ponyboy, I've got a request."_

It were those words that had gotten him into it. The cigar dispenser, foolproof, but not Root-proof. A form of drug, some scent, he may have even eaten it, had caused him all the misery. Tests done in _Warlock Medicals _labs, proved positive to a form of drug, found in his system. He had taken in this drug so many times by inhaling his cigar smoke, it had affected him for quite a while. The one question remaining, was how the drug got into him. Another test was taken, this time by Foaly, the remains of chipped nail polish and fingerprint proved positive to none other than Lily Frond.

Weeks after Root was released, now on strict health care to keep his blood pressure at a certain rate, Lily was fired (A/N:Yay!). Nobody shedded any tears over her, she was, as trademark says "just some bimbo". The only one slightly disappointed was Chix Verbil. The needle Trouble and Grub had shot into him was merely a tranquilizer, and he had recovered quickly. He had been heard in a different room swapping phone numbers with Lily before she left.

Holly straightened the papers on her desk, took another sip of her morning coffee (A/N: I think they drink coffee down there…) and sat down on her swivel chair. She could never forget how Root had kissed her, the day it all started. Luckily, Root had no memory of what had happened, the same couldn't be said for her. She hadn't forgotten, and never would.

Trouble and Grub had saved her, and were both awarded for their sacrifice to society, their sacrifice, as Holly had told them, being their sanity. Grub, along with the Butler one, would now have two stories to tell, changing the plot each time. Trouble was still Trouble, and still the LEP's best officer.

She sighed as she stared at the paperwork ahead of her. Work was still the same, heaps of it. It was discouraging, knowing even if you worked all day, there'd be another pile waiting. She was still the LEP's first and only recon officer, and it would probably stay that way for years. Feeling the wind against your back was the freedom you got out of doing it.

Trouble knocked on the wooden walls of her cubical, interrupting her train of thought. She looked up, smiling for the first time that day.

"Why hello Trouble,"she said. "I would let you take a seat, but they're rather occupied." She pointed at two chairs stacked with sheets of paper.

"That's ok, I wasn't planning to stay long. Just came to tell you that Root wants you in his office, it's about flying regulations…"

Holly groaned, no matter what they've gone through, it was the same old Root. Threatening to have her badge, she knew that he knew he would never take it away, he did have a decent part to him. He couldn't yell at her anyway, his new health plan took care of that.

"You didn't look like you were working when I walked it," Trouble said, studying her face.

"I was just recalling what has happened, it's all such a blur, and now it all seems normal."

Trouble smiled. "You can call this line of work normal?"

Holly was about to comment, when a loud "Whoop!" interrupted her. She smiled, knowing what it was about.

"Carrots!" they heard Foaly say happily as he pranced about somewhere nearby. Holly laughed, whilst Trouble looked confused.

"What's with Foaly?"

I'm so happy, and sad, at the same time, it's been wonderful writing this fic, I remember it as my first ever, maybe I'll do a sequel, maybe not, keep watching, I just might ;) Depends on how many people said I should… And now here are the thank you's to all of my reviewers I've ever had, good luck finding your name.

**Reviewers** (In order from first reviewer, to last reviewer)

**The Toaster:** I think you've only reviewed once, but you are my first reviewer in all of , as well as this fic. You gave me wonderful advice ( the anonymous filter thingy) and kept this fic going! I hope you get a chance to read this, and review one last time.

**Wolfrat** Again, I'm quite sure you are a one-time reviewer, but my second one, and the review gave me a chuckle, thanks so much!

**Holly Rox: **You've been reviewing throughout my whole fic, from beginning to end, giving support the whole way through, I love your stories, and I think you're a wonderful person, keep reviewing in the future :)

**Kelsey:** you reviewed more than once, but then I lost you. Your past reviews have made me laugh, and kept this story rolling, I hope you can review this last chapter!

**Happynutcase** I know you're probably really busy, but take your time, and review (I know you have this read the story but don't review thing going on ;) Your reviews make me laugh (as you do to) And get your online!

**Tonduil** I think I lost you around chapter 10 or so, but your reviews rocked, and were supportive, keep up your positive attitude, it's rare to find personalities like yours around : )

**Mage Kitty:** I was a reviewer of Foaly's Carrot (and still am, when you decide to update) and you became a reviewer of my fic :) I find you extremely funny, a great sense of humor, and a great writer.

**Slime frog:** every single one of your reviews made me hurt in laughter, you're a funny person, and I'm quite sure had reviewed every chapter, you're awesome, what more can I say!

**RicaC**I accepted your constructive critiquing and glad you liked my fic :) Hope you can review now.

**Lutefa**You're another funny! You have your own special, unique self, and I love that, you're a great person, I enjoyed reading your reviews, thanks so much!

**The black knight: **You were a one time reviewer I think, that's fine though, your reviews helped me write better, for most of the part, thanks!

**Evilspirit**I was glad you decided on the frying pan choice, you're a great reviewer, funny too.

**Elvenwolf** Another one of my great reviewers, thanks so much for reviewing, and giving me great advice.

**Alex: **Staying through to the end, I loved reading your reviews, so funny! Hope you can review this!

**VampyGenieWitch**This is where a met you, where it all began, your reviews were fascinating, funny and inspiring, thanks so much :) Now **LETS ALL SING** HAPPPYYYY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOO YOUUUU HAPP-voice cracks- Well, I'll stop embarrassing you…thanks for your reviews, and happy Birthday!

**Spiketv58: **Another curious reviewer, interesting too, thanks for reviewing!

**Captian**** Amy: **you reviewed quite a few times as I see (I'm reading reviews…) you're an awesome person, fun to write thank you's too, keep it up!

**Waffle4eva: **The awesome name (I'm a hardcore waffles fan, the chocolate chip ones are best) you're a funny person, I admire you, it's the end, so review!

**Blue-elf3001: **You probably won't be reading this, but thanks for your review, it helped me as much as anybodies!

**IHG:** I've been waiting forward to this –rubs hands together evilly- You're a –bleeping- stupid –bleep- we all dislike you AND your review only me have one more (Yay to me!) Why don't you go rest your big fat mouth on your daddies –bleep- unless you of course, already do.

**Most sour lemon alive:** Your name doesn't show anything! You're a very nice person, and your reviews were funny and inspiring, keep at it!

**No name: **Interesting name, and you said you wanted the story finished, here you are ;)

**Maddi-Linka** Thanks for your review :)

**LunaML**I'm glad you wanted more, and now, it's ended, I hope you liked the story and I enjoyed your reviews.

**Technogirl** :) Again, a flipper like me. I hope you like this last chapter, your reviews were funny, and kept me going, thanks!

**Little Miss Psycho: **your name says it all, your reviews were, shall we say "entertaining" :P Laughing my butt off at most of 'em, thanks for your support!

**Black Pantha:** You reviewed just on time, you get to be in the special thank you's :) thanks for your review, I hope you can read this chapter!

**Suga**** Crazy: **Your just a whole load of hyper, aren't you? :P Playing around, you're a fun, and (shall we say, bouncy?) kind of reviewer, thanks!

**Cookie monster: **Hehe, pissing you off with cliffhangers was fun :) I enjoyed your review, thanks!

**PeanutbutterII**I'm glad you got to read this and most of my other fics :0 Your inspiring, I like it.

**Neautralgal**You rock too! Hopefully, you can read this chapter :)

**Earthpixie** And you my dear friend, is my last reviewer so far, I thank you much for your review :)

------------------------------------------------

** Review, I'll still be reading them you know, and there's still that chance of a sequel. **

_Yours until chickens lay golden eggs,_

.::The Oddbird::.


End file.
